Play Me The Violin
by neonkoi
Summary: She was a violinist, he a humble magician. Playing at a theater known for blooming talent, they meet. Sparks fly, note's play, and identities are revealed. "Play me the violin," He requested softly. Yes, critics would later say, it was refreshing. Exhilarating. And all the above. Fem!Shin. KaiShin - three-shot. -Complete-
1. The Violinist

_**Just a slight AU I had in mind. I hope you guys enjoy. This will be a three-shot. Three chapters long. Here's the first! Please comment.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed or Magic Kaito(u) - All those rights are reserved for Gosho Aoyama~**_

* * *

The Violinist:

Shinichi took deep breaths as she took her violin out of her case with nervous hands. This was it. Her footsteps made steady echos as she walked on stage. Upon seeing her, people stared and whispered. Some said things like "Oh! She's so pretty!" Others, "Isn't she that famous high school detective and very known violinist? Some people just get all the luck."

In Shinichi's high held opinion, it was not luck. In fact it was a curse that she had to run into so many dead bodies, the least she could do is bring the killers to justice. And then there was the violin. For some reason when she played, she felt free from death and no dead bodies came forth. It was her good luck charm. Her savior from all the evil things that threaten her sanity. It reminded her there was good in life and not the gruesome, bloody bodies she was always seeing. It was her outlet. Her passion. Well, besides detective work and chasing after dangerous sociopaths. But those were two very different things.

Poising her violin against her shoulder and angling her head to the side. She bowed to the crowd and they were instantly silent. Her formal dress fluttered elegantly as she posed herself strait in one fluid motion. Her nervousness slowly began to leave her when she positioned her instrument and started to play. Immediately, everyone was entranced.

The notes she played; critics would later comment on, sounded majestic. It was almost like they weren't in the theatre anymore. Instead the people listening found themselves taking a surprise trip down memory lane. It was oddly refreshing how the music started of calm and collected before moving into a more bittersweet outcome. It was even weirder when the people listening started to be emotionally affected. It was almost like they were reliving their lives right then and there.

Yes, critics would later say, it was refreshing. Exhilarating. And all the above.

The next song she played was a happier beat. Shinichi herself decided to play it as she remembered all her happier memories. Unsurprisingly to her and surprisingly to the audience, the song was rather short. Shinichi's mind reluctantly admitted that she didn't have many happy memories. There were only so many sunsets with her best friend and a couple outings with her parents that she really ever enjoyed. Her parents themselves were a bitter yet loveable subject. She loved them with all her heart, she really did. But what kind of parents in their right minds would leave their 14 year old daughter to face the world alone? Well, in their defense, Shinichi didn't they were in their right mind.

Her mother Yukiko was quite eccentric, her father the same in a different yet calm way. Remembering her parents made the song drift into a more lovable and at the same time, sad tune. She really did miss them. She sometimes wished they visit more. Soon her mind drifted off to Agasa Hakase.

She remembered all the mischievous yet helpful inventions and blown out experiments as her playing became a lighter, happy child-like melody. She poured out all of her feelings into the music and left her, and the crowd breathless.

Everyone stared silently at her for a few minutes as Shinichi was trying to put a handle to her overflowing emotions. When she was under control again, she bowed and left the stage, clapping and shouting followed her. She couldn't help but smile at her new gained fans from behind the curtain. Some had even thrown roses. As she smiled softly down at her violin, she didn't notice a person coming up to her until he voiced out his thoughts.

"That was amazing!" The young man said in a cheerful voice. Shinichi jolted, startled. She sighed in relief when she turned around and it was only some guy. And not some stalking sociopath. Well, he could be. But Shinichi seriously doubted that. This man looked like he couldn't hurt a fly. Yet, if her many years at detective work had taught her anything, she was well aware of how looks could be deceiving.

"Thank you." She smiled politely. He grinned back in response before scrunching his eyebrows together in thought. She nearly dropped her violin when he suddenly asked her a question she wasn't quite expecting.

"Was the song based off of experiences? A lot of it was awfully sad." He trailed off sheepishly, contemplating on whether or not he crossed a line with asking. Shinichi paused in thought before proceeding to gently place her instrument back in the safety of it's case. She turned to him with a sad smile and slight stormy eyes. She always did feel emotional after playing her violin.

"What was the first clue?" She asked with a cute tilt of her head making her brown curls bounce slightly. The males cheeks reddened slightly, puzzling the detective. It wasn't hot in here, was it? The man cleared his throat slightly as he regained composer. He returned her bittersweet smile with a soft look.

"Because it's what I'd do. I suppose I would pour all my feeling into music like you did through your violin. That's what you did right?" The messy haired man asked. Shinichi gasped slightly as she got lost in his violet-like eyes. They were beautiful, her mind instantly decided as she gazed over his face. He was also very handsome. She blushed slightly, finally actually paying attention to his previous words. He was right, and she wasn't sure how to respond.

"Y-yes. That's exactly what I did." She found herself stuttering out, looking down as she felt the heat in her cheeks. She had never felt like this before. She didn't know whether to like it or hate it. She supposed it wasn't unpleasant though. She looked back up to see the man staring at her in concern. She tilted her head once again to the side in a questioning manner.

"The majority of the music had been very sad," He started of in a soft voice, looking almost sympathetic. "I don't know why. But for some reason, it makes me want to apologize." Not one for taking indirect pity, as Shinichi called it, she scoffed lightly. The man smirked slightly and held up his hands in surrender. "Don't get me wrong, I was rather moved by it all and I especially liked it when you took to the more happier tunes."

"I suppose I should thank you then?" She asked slightly. As brilliant as she was at deducing. She couldn't think straight when she had that weird fluttery feeling in her stomach such as now. The man laughed before freezing and checking his watch. Noticing he was about to leave, Shinichi grabbed his hand without thinking. "Uh. May I know your name?" She asked awkwardly, pulling her hand back rather quickly. However, the young man would have none of that. He bowed, pulling one of her hands to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on the surface of the skin. It left her with a tingling sensation.

"Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire at your service." He grinned. Shinichi herself was rather flustered. The magician looked at her expectantly and Shinichi somehow became even more flustered. She was nearly positive she resembled a tomato. Kaito laughed lightly.

"Of course," Shinichi started, bowing her head slightly in form of greeting. "Kudo Shinichi. Violinist and High School detective of the East." Kaito and her shared twin smirks after the greeting and then suddenly, the magician pulled her with him. "Wha-" She started, startled and alert.

"Well then, _Tantei-San~_ " Kaito said teasingly, pulling her along by one hand, Shinichi's other hand being occupied by her violin case. "Let's go to my dressing room to get prepared. I want you to watch my performance and tell me what you think. Since you're a detective, maybe you can work out my tricks." He smirked, stopping in front of his reserved room. "It's like you're my own little critic." Shinichi blinked. That sounded like something a certain thief would say. She scrutinized him with her gaze. Nah, she decided, it couldn't be.

Her new found- I suppose she'd call him a friend, a peculiar one at that, had dragged her to his dressing room and was now sitting down across from her on a red leather chair, eating cookies. How did she get herself into this again? Well, it wasn't like she could do anything about it. He did kinda just drag her over here.

"So," She began awkwardly, ringing her hands out nervously. "Why am I here?" He smiled brightly at the question and quickly swallowed his cookie in order to answer. Shinichi vaguely wondered if he was going to choke himself. Perhaps not since he seemed to come out of the whole cookie ordeal alive. Although, if he did die, Shinichi's mind decided. It wouldn't be the weirdest death she encountered.

"I need a critic!" He leveled her with a serious gaze although his voice spoke with childlike cheerfulness. Shinichi wondered if Kaito has ever been truly serious about something. He seems so carefree. "And, I believe that you're the only one that can do it." He finished off.

"Why?" Shinichi asked puzzled. "You just met me." She thought she saw something knowing in Kaito's gaze but it quickly vanished making her doubt whether or not it was actually there. It was strange though, how she doubted her own words. It felt like she had known him forever. She felt comfortable with him, safe even. Shinichi was by no means paranoid, but she never really ever felt secure. Not like now at least. For some reason, ever since she placed eyes on Kaito, she felt attached.

"I already told you." He scolded the detective playfully. "I wanted you as my critic. Plus, I think we're in the process of becoming good friends." He smiled gently at the girl and she couldn't help but return it with her own slightly shy smile. "Anyways, I have a stage to prepare for. And you my lady, have a backstage pass."

A small puff of smoke surrounded Kaito and his casual clothing he wore when he first talked to Shinichi vanished only to be replied by a nice black and white tux. Shinichi's mind reeled with thoughts she couldn't contain. Some were, ' _Omg.. Is it legal to look that good?_ ' and then there was, ' _Once again, something very KID like.._ ' She quickly pushed away the thoughts when Kaito surprisingly tucked a red rose behind her ear. He smiled and led her back to the stage area. And she waved him off as he went.

She wouldn't admit it, but she was beginning to think she was falling in love. Oh dear, she wasn't quite sure how to deal with that.. In fact, what exactly is love? Perhaps she could ask Ran. Or her mother.. No, going to Yukiko with the matter would only result in disaster. Ran was the best option.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed! R &R - This was my first time trying to write anything with a music scene.. so I'm not sure how it is..**_

 _ **-Neonkoi**_


	2. The Magician

**_A/N: Second part of the three chap fanfic. Hope you enjoy.. R &R_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed of Magic Kaito(u)_**

* * *

The Magician:

Kaito wasn't sure what he was doing when he approached Shinichi after her performance. It was like he had no mind and his feet were doing all the thinking themselves. But that was silly, his brain concluded instantly. Feet don't think. Nor do they have brains for that matter. He supposed he approached her because of his appreciation for her music when she had played that violin of hers. He won't lie, it was absolutely breathtaking and Meitantei-San happened to look extra amazing tonight. Or perhaps it was because he was concerned about the more morbid and sad parts of the music.

He didn't know, and didn't really care anymore if he was going to be completely honest. He was just extremely happy that he and Meitantei-San could be friends. Especially with his civilian identity. He was quite surprised though. He never knew she could play the violin.. He vaguely wondered what else his dear little critic was hiding up her sleeve. He gave himself a mental shrug as he walked onto the stage and grinned at the crowd. It didn't matter anyways, he'd soon find out. He'd make it his business to find out. And before you accuse him of being nosy, Kaito objects. It's merely curiosity.

He made a swooping bow to the crowd ad they cheered loudly. Many of them knew Kaito's reputation as a magician. It had been growing rapidly over only the span of a few weeks, much like Shinichi's. He couldn't be honored anymore than he felt. His father had performed here, many times Kaito recalled. It was reserved only for the best of blooming talents. To think he would be performing here now, he'd only hope his father would be proud.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" He exclaimed, his hands thrust out to his sides as he addressed the audience. He shot a subtle glance to the side, knowing his Meitantei-Chan was watching. He wondered how many KID like clues he could drop before she'd break down in realization. He smiled amusingly with a hint of fondness. "Welcome to a truly magical night!" The cheers only got louder making the magician smirk. He was going to go all out.

The whole stadium, was engulfed in smoke that spread out like fog among the audience. It happened fast. Kaito used his speed, agility, and accuracy to his advantage as he used his grappling-hook and jumped up onto one of the support beams, then with 'magic' (or the supply of hats Kaito hid prior to the show) Kaito had the all the black top hats he supplied on the heads of everyone in the audience. 4.5 seconds. He smirked, new record.

Everyone in the audience blinked at the extra weight on their head when the smoke finally cleared. Kaito smirked, he even managed to get his little critic. And she happened to be looking right at him from his spot on the support beam. He chuckled. It was really hard to trick that girl. Oh well, all the more fun.

The crowd looked around the room for the magician. Some of them were holding their new hats while others just kept them on with delightful smiles. Kaito put his own hat on, crouching down like a cat. The wires he connected to himself held him up seemingly through midair as he made his way to the middle of the audience, hovering over their heads. He smirked and snapped his fingers.

The reaction was instantaneous as a light beam shown towards him, giving away his location. All eyes were drawn towards his supposedly suspended body. A couple of people gasped while others clapped loudly. Shinichi gave him a smirk and he returned it with a smug smile. He practically radiated confidence.

"I suppose all of you like your new souvenirs?" He asked, a hand against his chest as he used his other hand to grasp his hat and turn in a ninety-degree angel. There were a chorus of "Yes" amongst the crowd, especially from some of his younger fans. He grinned in response. It felt so natural to bask under the spotlight. "Well then, you'll enjoy this even more!" He exclaimed. The room went up in multicolored smoke. It however simmered down rather quickly, becoming a transparent fog.

"Is it a fluke?" A brave soul dared whisper. Kaito smirked. Oh no, the magic had just began.

The colors separated discreetly, forming abstract illusions as they floated up into the air. The crowd eyed them curiously before gasping in awe when the smoke formed shapes and started to play out like a 3-D movie. A child gasped when a smoke bunny dashed towards her. The child could only say it was truly magic, when the smoke turned into a stuffed animal. She held it tightly, smiling at the magician who had suddenly reappeared at the middle of the stage. He gave Shinichi a slight wink when he caught her gaze. She blushed slightly but concealed it well, but not well enough, making the the thief swoon at her cuteness inside.

He grinned when people started clapping as all the children got little plush toys. His grin turned into a soft smile when he saw the first little girl that got her toy. "Thank you Magician-niisan!" She shouted cutely, cupping her hands like a megaphone. Her hat slipped over one of her eyes and she giggled cutely.

"No problem, Ojou-chan." He called out, laughing when she blushed and nodded. He walked up to her, patting her on the head. "Would you like to assist me with something." He asked gently, bending down to her height. The child nods furiously and Kaito looks for the parents. They nodded their heads in permission and he nods back, telling them silently that their daughter will be fine. They gave Kaito grateful smiles.

The little girl followed him onto the center of the stage, there he produced a microphone in a puff of smoke. He once again bent down to the child and held it out to her.

"Tell the world your name, little one." He gestured to the crowd widely and the child looked down with a nervous blush as her chubby hands fiddled with the bottom of her shirt. She grumbled quietly under her breath and Kaito smiled gently. "What was that?"

"Kira. Naminani Kira." She spoke into the mic. Kaito ruffled her hair affectionately.

"And how old are you, Kira-chan?" He asked cheerfully causing the girl to smile. She held up her fingers and started counting cutely. Multiple people, including Kaito, though he'll never admit it let out a slight "Aww" at her cuteness.

"Six. I'm six years old, nii-chan! I'm a big girl right?" She asked with a tilt to her head, amber eyes wide as she waited for an answer. Kaito chuckled and ruffled her hair again making her giggle. "Big enough to help you right?"

"Yes." He answered. "Although I'm going to need two assistants to help me with this magic." The girl let out a little smile and nodded her head. Kaito smiled, searching the crowd before remembering the perfect person to help. He whispered something in the child's ear and she let out a cute squeal before going behind the backstage curtain, fetching the person he had his eyes on.

Shinichi gave him a horrified expression and he smirked. She couldn't turn down the cute little child that was pulling on her hand. Finally she came out and smiled nervously at the crowd. She heard the same whispers and had to repress and eye roll. Kira brought her to Kaito and then grabbed the mic before pulling her down to her height.

"Kaito-niisan asked me to ask you your name, pretty nee-chan!" Kira exclaimed with a smile. Kaito saw Shinichi repress attacking the girl in a hug. Yes, she was just that dang adorable. Shinichi processed the girls words and blushed slightly.

"T-thank you Kira-chan. You're very pretty too. I'm Shinichi. Kudo Shinichi." The detective said and the crowd listened. Some shouting "I told you so! It is the famous detective!" Others, "Shinichi! I love you!" And for the more rude and curious, "What is she doing here?" The little girl's eyes widened in realization.

"You're the pretty detective that catches all the bad, evil men and puts them in jail." She started, tugging on her shirt a bit. "Thank you nee-chan for all of the work you've done!"

"Oh." Shinichi started, not expecting that from a kid. She smiled, taking example from Kaito and ruffling the child's hair. "It wasn't just me. You should also be thanking the police, I just help with what I can." Kaito rolled his eyes behind the shadow his hat produced. _Sure_ , he mused, t _he police. It's not like you do all the work_. The more sarcastic part of his mind went, _Oh yeah! You do! Ha, very modest aren't you Meitantei-san?_ He just settled for an unnoticed sigh and took the microphone from the two, instructing them to stand on either side of him.

"Everyone! Time is running out it seems." The crowd booed. "But it's not running fast enough to stop me from doing the impossible!" He exclaimed. The crowd cheered and the over hyper Kaito smirked, receiving calculating glances from the detective. "Have you ever seen anyone walk on water?" He asked. The crowd gave a chorus of "No's" and he smiled. "Well then, prepare to be amazed."

The lights went out and the magician could hear the gears turning from the stage to the middle row walkway as the chairs shifted to make a walkway pool. The lights flipped back on and people started wondering how the heck they moved so much, as they were all now facing the long straight pool.

"I'm going to walk on this. My assistants are going to check for mistakes, if you believe I hired them or something, go ahead and stick your foot in there, swim around if you will. There is no glass, and there are no wires. I am going to walk on water." He said into the mic, his smile not faltering for a second. A couple people in the crowd glanced at him skeptically, the children were cheering, and the brave souls that jumped into the water were coming out of the pool soaking wet. Kaito turned to his temporary assistants. "You understand your job right?" They nodded and he smiled. "Very well, I shall begin."

He took his first step and the spotlight was on him. He stood at the edge, on the water and people gasped. He kicked his foot up and a sprinkle of water was kicked up. He then proceeded to jump, there was no sound except the the small waves and splashes his feet were producing with his steps. He then proceeded to walk. It was like he was in a shallow puddle but the crowd knew he wasn't, the idiots next to them were still dripping wet. He got to the end and gestured to the crowd once more, his arms spread out by his sides.

"I had fun, but I'm afraid it's time to leave." He stated, bowing deeply. The crowd was showered with roses and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Kira-chan, thank you for helping, let's get you back to your parents alright?" The little girl nodded, jumping Kaito for a hug.

"That was amazing nii-chan! I couldn't find a trick. You actually walked on water!" She exclaimed as Kaito handed her to her parents who smiled and took her off. The pool was once again, concealed somehow through a mechanism. He walked back up to Shinichi who had a contemplating expression on her face.

"Ne, KID?" She started when the crowd was all gone and it was just them on the stage. Said thief froze and chuckled. He knew he was giving way to many hints. "Are you a idiot?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why reveal yourself?" She asked with a slight smile and Kaito almost blushed. Instead he laughed and took of his top hat, placing it on the girls head.

"Because I'm an eccentric thief and you'll never know what I'll do next."

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you think. I'm not sure when I'll have part three finished. Hopefully soon.**_

 _ **-Neonkoi**_


	3. The Violinist and the Magician

**_Chapter 3~ Complete! I hope you guys enjoyed this story!  
Disclaimer: I don not own Detective Conan/Case closed or Magic Kaito(u)_**

* * *

The Violinist and the Magician:

Upon their fateful meeting at the theater, Shinichi found her and the magician getting closer and closer. They would often go out, and Kaito would prepare magic tricks for her to decipher and she would often tell him about her cases, to which he would make gruesome faces but listen intently too at the same time. However she could never bring herself to play the violin directly for him. Being the sweet, kind person he tends to be around Shinichi, he's never rushed her. And now she's finally chalked up her courage to do so. She had just the perfect time. They had planned to stargaze on her roof tonight.

In which they were preparing, all since Kaito had the idea of a moonlight picnic, Shinichi brought up casual conversation, hinting towards what type of music the thief liked. Apparently although not surprisingly, he liked the classic as low yet happy tunes and Shinichi knew just the song. In fact she wrote it partially because of Kaito. He just made her feel happy. A kind of happy she had never experienced before

She blushed and Kaito put a concerned hand on her forehead, muttering something about health. Shinichi just blushed harder and looked away. She was right the first time she had met Kaito in his civilian identity. She was falling- no, she was in love. She just wasn't sure how to go about it. She supposed she should treat it like an enigma and attempt to solve it. From then on, she paid attention to the way her body acted when the elusive thief was around.

"Do you want to go shopping?" Kaito asked randomly after they finished packing for the moonlight picnic. It was still early, the sun in the sky so they had no reason to actually wait and could do something to pass by time for now. She nodded her head and the messy haired highschooler grinned happily. "Good, let's go!"

Kaito dragged her around the mall he had taken her to. She kept casting nervous glances everywhere, waiting for someone to just drop dead and ruin her day. Kaito was all smiles until he noticed Shinichi's expression. He pulled her to a bench and sat her down.

"What's wrong Meitantei-san?" He asked quietly as he holds both of her hands in his on. For a thief, Shinichi noticed as she turned her attention to him, he sure had soft and warm hands.

"It's been thirty minutes." Shinichi said in a low whisper. Kaito raised an eyebrow questionably. He didn't get a chance to ask because Shinichi was looking around rather rapidly and nervous. "It's been _thirty_ minutes and no one has died!" She exclaimed in a whisper so she wouldn't bother others.

Kaito blinked a couple time, trying to make sense of the situation. So what if no one died? That's usually a good thing. A very good thing when it comes to this detective. Oh, his eyes widened in realization. No one died! That's worth celebrating, he decided with a grin.

"That's a good thing! Your curse is giving you a break!" He told her excitedly, grinning as he bounced slightly in his seat. Shinichi frowned deeply, bit her lip, then started looking around again. "What?" Kaito asked noticing the frown. She didn't answer. "Hey. Look at me and tell me what's wrong." Shinichi listened and turned to him with rather solemn blue eyes. Kaito frowned.

"Last time my curse gave me a 'break' over twenty nine people died around me within an hour." She said stretching the words like she was explaining it to a kid. " _Twenty nine,_ Kaito. I don't know about you, but I don't believe in luck too much. I however know there is harsh reality and amazing survival instinct that seems to get me through many situations."

"I however do believe in luck." Kaito countered with a soft smile. "Nothing is going to happen. Do you know why?" Shinichi shook her head. "Because my luck will shield both of us from any misfortune that might befall us." He placed a gentle kiss on her hand and she nodded shyly.

"Thank you." She mumbled under her breath, grateful for both Kaito's presence and good fortune. Perhaps, her mind mused, he's my other outlet that my violin just couldn't cover. She checked her watch for the time and was glad to see there was still a lot of time to spare. She planned on enjoying it rather than being paranoid.

Kaito took her to many stores. He enjoyed seeing her happy and relaxed and was extremely proud he was the reason why. He would make her see, no matter what it takes, that there's a brighter aspect to life. Shinichi herself was staying true to her word and was paying attention to her body. She felt it. The strange warmth in her stomach that fluttered around like excited butterflies and how she always, without realizing it, moved closer to him. She even smiled more. Something her best friend noticed and often teased her about.

Without noticing, Kaito slipped out of her sight when she was distracted with books. All apart of Kaito's master plan of course. After purchasing what he wanted, he slipped back into the store, happy to see his detective still nose deep within her book. And of course it was a murder/mystery. He sighed fondly and then shuddered at a thought. Perhaps he should keep Shinichi away from Hakuba. He'd be a very bad influence to his Meitantei-san.

He chuckled at the thought of them both enthusiastically pouring their hearts out about the Sherlock Holmes and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Nope, he'll definity never let them meet, at least not until his plan is over because he can't have Hakuba snatching up _his,_ yes his, detective.

"Come on Shin-chan!" He exclaimed, taking the book form her. A slightly dejected Shinichi looked at her empty hands for a couple moments before looking up at Kaito with the cutest pout he'd ever seen. Then her eyes moved to her watch threatenly and Kaito quickly bought the book and handed it back to her. She smiled happily and began reading once more.

"Good Kaito." She told him as they walked off.

"Am I a dog now?" He asked with a nervous laugh. He made a mental note to not disturb or take Meitantei-san's books when she was reading. That would be suicidal. He shuddered.

"Depends~" Was all she said as they headed back to the Kudo mansion and the elusive thief found himself nearly face palming. He would never understand women. But that's okay he supposed, his Tantei was supposed to be a mystery.

That night, both detective/violinist, magician/thief, (whatever titles imply because they both have many) hauled a blanket and a picnic basket up to the roof and laid side by side, watching the stars in the night sky. Kaito smiled when he saw Shinichi tracing the outline of a constellation with her finger lazily. She noticed and grinned back in return.

"This," Shinichi breathed out, smiling brightly into the cool night air. "This is relaxing. Thank you Kaito." The detective fingered her violin case that was hidden underneath a blanket. She would play.

"For what?" Kaito questioned softly as he noticed how the detective hands fingered something nervously. He smiled gently, scooting closer without her noticing much.

"For making life brighter. It was kinda dull without you, you know?" She let out a watery laugh as she remembered all the depressing thoughts that came to mind before she met Kaito. The thief himself understood immediately what she meant and smiled. he was happy he made such a change. He was happy she was happy. "I wrote something," She whispered and Kaito nodded his head slightly, confused. "As a thank you."

Kaito saw Shinichi take out the violin case from under the blanket and let curiosity take over. Shinichi wrote a song for him? He smiled peacefully. If only that girl knew what she did to him. How happy she made him feel with the simplest of things. Her smile made him smile, her sense of justice only strengthened his, her happy attitude made him feel refreshed and even more happier than before. Which is weird because Kaito is practically the happiest person you'll ever meet, and it increases more so with Shinichi around.

Shinichi poised the violin to her shoulder and chin and Kaito took a breath he hadn't been aware he had been holding in.

"Play me the violin," He requested softly. The words had left his mouth before he even realized it. It didn't matter though, she accepted his request as she brought her bow up to the the strings. Kaito breathed out happily when she started playing, a serene look on her face and happy melodies playing through the night. The song ended and he beamed, jumping her with a hug.

"K-kaito!" She let out startled but in the end embraced him back. She felt him playing with her fingers but didn't think much of it, Kaito did weird things on more than a couple of occasions. However the slightly sly grin he gave her when she they sat back down made her gaze down at her hand. She let out a surprised gasp. "Kai!" She exclaimed and he scratched his head sheepishly.

On Shinichi's index finger was a silver banded ring with _K+S_ engraved on the top. She took of the ring curiously and looked around the band. It was simple and pretty. On the inside there was a small cut in engraving of a monocle and magnifying glass, representing Kaito and Shinichi. She smiled when she saw what was written in neat cursive beside the pictures. _'I call it KaiShin~'_ Kaito saw her reading and his heart dropped. Did she like it? "Is this a confession Kaito?"

"Maybe." He said, his voice quieter than he remembered.

"Looks like I won't have to do it then." He heard the detective mutter and his eyes widened. Not only from the words, but Shinichi just seemed, so so happy. Her smile was bright and she just seemed so full of life as she put back on her ring, admiring it. Kaito looked at his own and felt himself smile as well. The only difference is that his said _S+K_ instead of _K+S._

"I guess that means you accept?" He asked, his fingers finding their way to the outline of Shinichi's jaw. She nodded, blush suddenly aflame on her skin and Kaito chuckled at how adorable the detective looked. He wasn't sure what happened next honestly. His face just got closer. He wasn't even sure why he was doing it, but he was happy to know Shinichi took his first kiss and he took hers. At Least he thinks he did.

He pulled away from a blushing Shinichi, his eyebrows furrowed together. Shinchi was regaining her composure very slowly.

"W-what?" She asked, concern in her voice as she traced the outline of her lips. She was in a daze.

"Was that your first kiss?" Kaito suddenly asked her, his face showing a rare display of seriousness.

"Y-yeah." Shinichi answered honestly, turning bright red and looking down. It was weird because she was usually so full of confidence. Kaito smiled again. So that was Shinichi's first kiss. He lifted up her chin and kissed her again.

"Good, becuase I don't think I'll share you."

Shinichi spluttered and Kaito laughed. They both left the roof that night as a couple. The food they had originally packed laid forgotten in the kitchen because neither of them actually ate, they just talked about the future. _Their future._

Unknow in the shadows of the professor's house, a certain shrunken scientist held up her camera with a dangerous glint in her eye. She had gotten multiple pictures and _everything_ video taped. _Everything._

"Hehe~ Blackmail material Kudo-san. Blackmail material."

* * *

 ** _First time writing a kiss scene.. ugh.. um.. Hope you enjoyed? Please review if you want a sequel! I actually enjoyed writing this! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it!_**

 ** _-Neonkoi_**


End file.
